chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Pip
Pip is the eighth girl to join Daniel's harem during the series. She mainly serves as comedic relief however has proved herself to be a valued friend and a powerful one despite her size. Appearance Pip is six inches tall, wears tiny brown boots, a long skirt made of rose petals, and has two green stems curled around her shoulders to cover her breasts. She has blue transparent insect wings that sparkle when moving and trail specs of light behind when she flies. Around her wrists are yellow ribbons that hang loosely below her hands. She has long red hair that usually covers her left eye, with her eyes being a sparkly green and blue color. Personality Pip is extremely friendly with everyone she comes across and behaves like a curious child in the world. She loves to fly and constantly does so whenever she's able, being capable of moving about in a blur of light while making extremely sharp turns and even stopping instantly if she needs to. She's not very smart, despite her aura being Wisdom, and frightens easily from anything remotely threatening such as birds or swarm. Of course this isn't to say she's defenseless as she's extremely powerful with her magic. Technically considered a Darker One, Pip's magical prowess makes her one of the most powerful members of Daniel's harem, being second only to Kitten when she's at full strength and equipped with the Hellfire's Edge sword. Even though she's tiny Pip is able to summon forth dangerously powerful spells very quickly and attack nearly as fast as she can fly through the air. Although never intended to be used for obvious reasons, Pip is capable of bestowing anyone who eats her with great magical power. Needless to say, she hasn't used this ability once in the story. Her full power only surfaces when she turns serious and is sufficiently angered or provoked to do so. The level of power she uses generally matches her current mood, as well as the light she gives off that shifts to different colors to represent that. * Blue - Pip is happy or content, and will most likely not use any of her offensive magic or a fraction of her true power. This is the normal light color she gives off. * Yellow - Pip is anxious or excited, typically when she's either flustered or having just fed to replenish her magic. This color could mean she's just emotional or is close to getting angry. * Pink - Rarely seen. In this state Pip's wisdom emerges, replacing her childlike demeanor with a sage, mature persona that appears to reflect her inner aura. * Red - Pip's full power emerges along with a chilling aura that suits a Darker One. She has now been sufficiently angered or provoked into fighting, and at this point any poor soul that crosses her will be wiped off the face of Eden very quickly. An interesting note about her spell casting is that her casting bases don't use traditional glyphs that all other incantations do, but rather have exclamation and question marks lining the rings and bases instead. Like all fairies she's attracted to women sexually and becomes easily distracted by the sight of breasts even during the most serious of times. Although in love with Daniel because of his caring heart and wish to keep her safe Pip pretty much becomes enamored by any woman with a noticeable bust size and is unable to keep her focus for long. As such she commonly flies straight into the woman's chest, whether they want her to or not, and smothers herself between the boobs where she giggles and hops about excitedly. During the series she's most commonly flying about in circles or happily sitting in one of Daniel's girl's chests with a smile on her face. Being a fairy she's unable to eat normal food to regain her strength. Although she can eat normal food it will do nothing to give her energy and she'll in fact starve without realizing it. Fairies are only able to nourish themselves with a woman's bodily fluids (vaginal fluids or breast milk). As such the girls in Daniel's harem take turns offering themselves to Pip so she may feed, to which she eagerly does every time. Although she's sexually attracted to the many girls in Daniel's harem, and quite frankly anyone who has breasts she can lay her eyes on, Pip truly does feel love towards Daniel due to his caring nature for her. This is evidenced by Daniel being able to see her aura with his Synergy ability and draw from her monster energy, the only way it being possible is if she really did have romantic feelings for him. Abilities Fast Flyer: Pip not only loves to fly around, but is able to do so at extremely high speeds. In doing so her movements are only seen as a streak of light zipping through the air. High-Level Magic: Fairies are essentially beings of pure magic, and are also considered Darker Ones due to their massive amounts of magical reserves and spell casting potential. As such Pip has a wide array of magical abilities at her disposal, despite her often saying she can only do "small spells and nothing more". She's able to teleport herself or a group of people from one part of Eden to another, as long as she knows where she's going beforehand. By creating casting rings below her opponents she can launch them high into the air, or she can attack with either a barrage of magical projectiles or a massive stream of energy to blow up or vaporize her foes. Her magical barriers are also extremely strong and can cover a wide angle of defense for herself and others around her. Development Pip is first encountered in Act V when she appears on Daniel's lap during a rest stop. Where she came from before is a mystery, however from that point on she remained in Daniel and the girls' company while not wishing to leave. Although incredibly annoying with her constant groping of the girls and flying around nonstop with playful laughter, Pip revealed a fear that explained why she wanted to stay with them; to not be alone anymore. Fearful that there may not be any other fairies left in the world and scared of being alone Pip decides to do whatever she can to help Daniel so he'll keep her with him. It is then she demonstrates her magic by teleporting the entire group, sans Kroanette thanks to her refraction bracelets, to their destination of Flairwood in an instant. Afterwards Pip again helps the group by flying to where Triska, Kroanette, Clover, and Complica are trapped by swarm in Rackleholm and uses her magic to teleport them all back safely to Daniel and the girls. Although being warned by Clover that Pip is a Darker One and that fairies are incredibly dangerous to be around Daniel and the girls refuse to believe Pip is evil and remain thankful to have her with them. While proving to be a very helpful and friendly fairy, Pip reveals more of what she's capable of the next day when she tells the group how she flew back to Rackleholm where the swarm were sleeping and annihilated the entire town with a single blast of magic. Confirming Clover's accusation that fairies are Darker Ones the group became worried about traveling with her until Daniel states he still trusts Pip after all she's done for them. Happy and content with Daniel and the girls, Pip is considered safe to be around as the stories they were told about fairies blowing up everything around them, including themselves, involved the fairies falling into depression from being alone and thus unable to control their feelings and magic. Promising to always take care of and watch over Pip because he doesn't want her to be alone in the world, Daniel becomes a love interest of Pip who happily joins his family from then on. Pip's personality never changes in the series. While it's slowly revealed what she is and what she's capable of during the series who she is and how she behaves never changes. She's always the playful, perverted, and powerful fairy she made herself out to be in Act V. Aura Pip's aura manifests as wisdom when called upon by Daniel. Her insignia is a question mark with an eye inside the hook bathed in pink light. When drawn by Daniel under normal circumstances he doesn't channel an ability, but rather hears a woman's voice speaking to him in kind, wise, and unknown words. It's only when in the ethereal plane with Doku's spiritwalk magic that the words are understood. As of the latest book Daniel hasn't had the need to draw upon Pip's aura for any scenario. The limits and benefits of her aura haven't been shown yet. Harem Status Pip's role in the harem is the joy and laughter just like Luna. She commonly serves as comedic relief with her naivety and random groping of the girls. She is however considered a powerful fighter because of her magic and can be counted on to defend her family if things get rough. When engaging in their group lovemaking sessions she tends to favor Kroanette as her partner when not with Daniel. Although this is mainly because she loves Kroanette's large breasts, she'll happily grope and even eat out any of the other girls just as easily. Given her size she can't have sex with Daniel, and instead usually just gives him kisses. Fetish Pip's fetish is breasts, which is more than obvious as she constantly dives headfirst into any of the girls' bosoms that she can. This plays into her unique biology, as being a fairy she's naturally attracted to women because she can only breed by having an abundance of a woman's love. In Act VIII Twilight compares how she loves the girls to how the girls love Daniel rather well: ''"They all love one another, but they truly love and desire Daniel Sorres as their mate. You’re the opposite. You love Daniel Sorres, but truly love and desire the girls as your mates.” '' ~ Twilight, Act VIII, Ch. 10 Running Gag A constant running gag in the series is Pip flying into a girl's bosom and cheering her catchphrase, "Boobies!" with absolute merriment. She will do this during both predicable and unpredictable moments, such as when she's making a straight line towards a girl or when she stops mid-sentence of explaining something important because a girl's bust caught her eye and attention. The only ones she can't do this to are Alyssa and Clover due to their smaller busts sizes, to which Pip will always avoid their chests and pout, "Aw, no boobies". She'll then instead pat their head or kiss their nose with a small token of affection before zipping off to another girl's bosom. Clover always becomes flustered by this as she does have a bust, just apparently not big enough for the fairy to care about. Quotes "Boobies!" ~ Spoken by Pip almost every single day and hour when she sees them. Season 1 "I like to fly . . . When I do, I feel so alive and happy. I feel that warmth inside of me. Maybe it's magic, or maybe it's my soul, I'm not sure. But when I'm flying everything seems alright. . . . But when I'm not flying and instead standing still, I think. I think about stuff, and also I think about how I'm alone. I don't want to be alone. I don't. I don't like it." ~S.1, Act V, Ch.2 (to Daniel) "You're like a harem king!" ~S.1, Act V, Ch.12 (about Daniel) "He makes me happy, he makes everyone around him happy, and I want to stay with him so we can be happy together." ~S.1, Act V, Ch.15 "I love you, Alyssa! Even though you have no boobies, I love you!" ~S.1, Act V, Ch.15 (speaking coldly to Katie) "Nobody touches my boobies." ~S.1, Act VI, Ch.4 "Let's play throw the Daniel! Hee hee!" ~S.1, Act VII, Ch.1 (Daniel hearing Pip's aura) "I want to be with my family, for there is nothing more in life that I need." ~S.1, Act VII, Ch.5 Pip: "I'll protect all the boobies! All the boobies!" Kroanette: (dryly) "I feel safer already." ~S.1, Act VII, Ch.19 "I love my family. And all the boobies too. I love those a lot. And my family. And boobies." ~S.1, Act IX, Ch.17 (to Reiko) "I'll always protect my family until the very end! Nobody will take them from me! Nobody will knock me down!" ~S.1, Act IX, Ch.17 "The final boobies have come to us," Pip sagely commented. "Just as it was foretold." "Foretold by who?" Kroanette asked looking down to her in confusion. "The boobies," Pip whispered. ~S.1, Act IX, Ch.18 Daniel: "I need to protect my mates." Pip: "And your mates need to protect you. . . . If you truly wish to fight to protect your loved ones, then do so wisely and not foolishly. What does it matter if we survive if we have to lose you in the process, our hearts will be lost all the same." ~S.1, Act XII, Ch.3 (to Jacqueline) "Bad boobies!" ~S.1, Act XII, Ch.10 Season 2 Pip: "I can come with you? It's okay?" Daniel: "Yes, of course you can, Pip. But please try to control yourself around the women there." Pip: "What do you mean?" Daniel: "Be respectful of their personal space." Pip: "What do you mean?" Daniel: "Don't be too intrusive with them." Pip: "What do you mean?" Falla: "Don't dive into their boobs when you seen them." Pip: "Aw. But I just wanted to hug them a little. Pretty please? Just a little booby hugging?" All the girls: "No." ~S.2, Act I, Ch.6 (to Felucia) "These boobies are worthy boobies of being my friendly boobies!" ~S.2, Act II, Ch.1 Artwork Pip - Fairy.png Pip.png Chronicles of Eden Group3.png Character Sheet - Pip.jpg Daniel's Extended Harem.png Chronicles of Eden - Daniel's Harem.jpg __FORCETOC__ Category:Darker One Category:Fairy Category:Characters